


you can talk to me

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mentions of past abuse, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah comforts Laurel after they have an argument and reassures Laurel on some things
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	you can talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you all like this! Sorry that it is so short, I just had this idea and I wanted to write it. Let me know what y’all think!

Dinah and Laurel were having an argument. Something normal with couples, but this was one of their more serious arguments. Laurel went out and did something stupid, something about dealing with someone from her past and Dinah was pissed about it. She could’ve lost her and Laurel didn’t seem to give a damn about it.

“I can take care of myself Dinah!” Laurel argued back to something Dinah just said. Something along the lines that Laurel should’ve waited for her.

“Clearly you cannot. You almost got yourself killed, Laurel!” Dinah yelled. “You know there are people who actually give a damn about you, idiot?!”

“Well maybe stop caring so fucking much. I’m fine!”

Dinah raised her hands in defeat, but didn’t miss the look on Laurel’s face and noticed her flinching. Dinah’s face flushed and she swallowed thickly. “Did you just think I was going to hit you?”

Laurel started crying at that and fell down to the ground. Dinah quickly went to her side, not touching her to not cross any boundaries. “It’s happened before. I didn’t know what you were doing.” Laurel said through her sobs.

Dinah’s face fell as she realized that Laurel was referring to Diaz. The bastard was abusive in their relationship, not that it was shocking. He would hurt her whenever she disobeyed him or did anything to piss him off enough.

“I’m sorry.” Laurel cried out. “Just don’t hurt me.”

Dinah felt tears falling from her eyes. “Baby no, I’m sorry. You don’t need to apologize. I would never hurt you.”

Laurel looked up to Dinah and leaned in to be held by her as Laurel sobbed. Dinah held onto Laurel through her sobs, placing a kiss on her head.

“Laurel, I’m not ever going to hurt you. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that from him, but you won’t get that from me. I swear that to you.” Dinah reassured her.

Sure they’ve gotten into physical fights in the past, but that was back when they considered each other enemies and they both hurt the other. Dinah regrets that it ever happened and she would take it all back if she could.

Dinah wishes that she could go and kill Diaz. He was already dead, but she wishes that she could hurt him the way he hurt Laurel. Laurel never deserved to go through that and has to fear things like that happening in her other relationships. 

“I’m so sorry baby. I love you so so much. I won’t let anything like that ever happen to you again okay?” 

Laurel nodded her head to that and continued to let Dinah hold her. She started to calm down after a bit. Laurel looked up to Dinah and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’m sorry D. I should’ve told you.”

“Told me what?” Dinah asked confused. Laurel let out a wet laugh at that and smiled.

“Babe, we were literally just arguing about me going out without you and almost getting myself killed. Did you really forget that?” Laurel asked.

Realization finally hit Dinah when she remembered what started all of this. She had forgotten it because she was just so concerned about Laurel and comforting her, that she forgot why she was mad in the first place. 

Dinah smiled at Laurel and placed a kiss on her forehead. “It’s okay baby. We really just need to start talking about these things more.”

They have only been together for a few months so their communications skills were okay, but they could be improved. Dinah realized that from recalling their argument because all of it could’ve been avoided if they just knew how to talk about it together.

Laurel nodded her head in agreement and moved to her hand to grab Dinah’s. “If anything like that ever happens again, I will let you know. I just don’t want you to put yourself in harm's way for me. I cannot lose you D.”

“Laurel, we are stronger together. Even if I put myself in harm’s way, that is my decision to make. But I can promise you that I will do everything I can not to leave you.” Dinah stated. “I can’t lose you either though. That’s why you need to start letting me know.”

Laurel knew that deep down. She just never cared about someone this much and she didn’t want to lose Dinah. But Dinah didn’t want to lose her either, so Laurel would have to compromise to move forward with their relationship.

“I understand D. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay baby. We’ll get through this together.”

Dinah released Laurel and stood up, holding out her hand to help lift Laurel off the ground. Laurel grabbed Dinah’s hand and stood up. Laurel pulled Dinah into a hug and just held onto her. She was so grateful to have Dinah.

“Together.” Laurel agreed. 

Dinah pulled back and smiled at her girlfriend. “What do you want to do now?”

Laurel considered her options. There were plenty of things they could do, but the first thing that crossed Laurel’s mind was the thing they probably shouldn’t do right after that. Laurel suggested the next thing that came to her mind. “Talk?”

Dinah was surprised at that answer. Out of everything she thought Laurel would say, she didn’t think that would be one of them. “About what?”

“Anything. I just want to talk to you.”

“Okay, we can talk.”

They spent the rest of the evening talking about anything and everything, learning more about the other and falling even more in love. Laurel felt so safe with Dinah. They would have to figure out how to communicate better about things, such as letting the other know about missions, but they will figure it out. Another thing that Dinah wanted to do was make for sure that Laurel would never have to worry about Diaz again and be there to comfort her when she did.

They would be okay.


End file.
